A Dream's Nightmare
by Amu Yimata
Summary: Fine and Rein fell down a hole in the Science Club's room! When they come to they find themselves in the Country of...Joker? What new adventures await the girls? And will this truly be a wonderful wonder world or a cruel nightmare world? (Use to be "Wonderful Wonder World")
1. Welcome to Wonderland!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime or Heart no Kuni no Alice.

Summary: While Fine and Rein were at a ball at Wonder Academy the Science club president came in a hurry saying a large hole had opened up in the classroom! Fine and Rein hurried to check it out, but when they got there something seemed to be beckoning them into the hole and they fell in! When they came to they found themselves in the country of hearts! What new adventures await the girls?

_**Mysterious voice speaking**_

(~!~!~!~) - P.O.V. change to Fine

(*^*^*^*^*^*) - P.O.V. change to Rein

(*.*.*.*.*.*) - Normal P.O.V.

_Thinking_

*.*.*.*.*.*

It was a lovely evening tonight on the Wonder Planet. The moon was full and stars were brightly shining as the Wonder Academy Ball was taking place. The beautiful evening wear everyone had on was stunning. Among all the participants of tonight's ball two ladies stood out as they were not dancing. One had a magnificent blue evening gown, blue hair, aquamarine eyes, and her hair was tied in a ponytail. The other had a vibrant pink evening gown, red hair, dark pink eyes, and her hair was in twin tails. Both of them were standing to the side. Both looked like they were lost in thought.

(*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*)

_**Hey, did you know? **_

_**Every game has it rules.**_

_**And these rules were set from the beginning.**_

_**But you already knew this right?**_

_What?_

*.*.*.*.*.*

Two boys had noticed the girls. One of the boys had purple hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a black tuxedo. The other boy was wearing a white tuxedo, had blonde hair, and brown eyes. They were about to go up to the girls and ask them what was wrong when suddenly a student burst into the ballroom.

"Someone help! A hole suddenly opened up in the science club room!" The student was now recognizable as the science club president. The two girls to the side of the ball snapped out of their daze and rushed over to the exit of the room and headed for the science room.

"Fine! Rein!" The purple haired boy called out. Both boys ran out the exit following the girls. When they arrived the girls were staring at the hole. It was completely black, except for the edges which had a light blue and pink tint. The edges also seemed to be moving. Both of the girls held a charm in their hand. The same ones they used to transform, but they did nothing. They did not call out to transform as they normally would. Both of them just stared into the hole.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Hey, did you know?**_

_**There's a world where everyone wants you!**_

_**A wonderful wonder world!**_

_A world where…everyone wants me? A wonderful wonder world?_

(*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*)

_**A wonderful wonder world with new adventures!**_

_**A world where everyone will love you!**_

_**Does that not sound fun?**_

_Fun? A new adventure does seem interesting…_

_**Follow me down to Wonderland Rein!**_

_**A new adventure is waiting for you!**_

_**Perhaps even a new romance!**_

_Romance? But I already love someone…_

_**What would be the harm in leaving for a little bit? You'll come back soon I promise…**_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Follow me down to Wonderland Fine!**_

_**There are new faces and friends to make!**_

_**A wonderful experience awaits!**_

_**Perhaps even a chance to fall in love!**_

_But there's someone I really like here…_

_**What would be the harm in leaving for a little bit? You'll come back soon I promise…**_

*.*.*.*.*.*

In a daze both girls fell into the hole. Neither was screaming, but the screams of the two boys could be clearly heard.

"Princess Fine! Princess Rein!" The blonde boy yelled.

"Fine! Rein!" The purple one yelled rushing towards the hole, but it repelled him back and then it vanished…

*.*.*.*.*.*

The two girls opened their eyes and found themselves in a forest and by the looks of the sky it was night time. How did they get here? They were just in the science club room right?

_Oh! That voice said…Do not tell me it actually sent us to wonderland!_ Rein thought.

"R-Rein! Where are we? Are we in wonderland like that voice I heard said?" Fine asked.

"You heard it too Fine?" Rein asked.

"Y-yeah. Hey are we going to be okay?" Fine asked.

"We'll be alright!" Rein smiled trying to keep a calm disposition. She did not want Fine to become even more scared. They heard something rustling in the bushes. Fine ran behind Rein.

"What was that!?" Fine asked.

"Let's go investigate." Rein said and inched closer to the bushes with Fine following closely behind. Even though Fine had gotten braver being in a forest at night in a strange place was not exactly letting her show it. When they reached the bushes Rein pushed the leaves away and the girls found two cards. One had the ace of hearts on it and the other had the ace of spades on it.

"…This could not have been what was moving." Rein said. Fine reached out and picked up the cards. They did not seem strange.

"They look normal to me." Fine said examining the hearts card.

"Let me see one." Rein said. Fine gave her the spades card. When she did that both cards turned into joker playing cards and a message was written on the back.

_You are in store for an adventure!_

_Whether it's a fantastic and fun adventure or a horrible and gloomy one is up to you!_

_What will you do in a world full of madness and magic?_

"What the…?" Rein said.

"What's going on!?" Fine asked.

"I do not know Fine, but…I get the feeling we will find out soon." Rein said as she noticed a dark figure approaching. Fine and Rein held onto each other's hands and the dark figure approached. They saw a man wearing a joker's uniform.

"Well, who are you two? Wandering lost in my forest it seems." The man said.

"Wh-who are you? A-And where are we?" Rein spoke up and asked.

"Me? My name's Joker! Well Alice also calls me White. And this here is my forest!" White said.

"Your forest? Oh well is this place also…Wonderland?" Fine asked.

"You are wondering if this is wonderland?" White asked. He then smiled, "Two new foreigners, eh? Well I know a place you can stay for the night. If you two will follow me I can show you." White said and began to walk along a path in the forest. He beckoned the girls to follow him.

_Should we really go with him?_ Fine thought. She looked at Rein who was also thinking. She then looked at Fine and both girls nodded and began to follow White through the path.


	2. A Sparkling Transformation!

Sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter two!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

At the end of the path Fine and Rein saw a circus. They could see teens, children, and grown-ups working here at the circus, but something was strange. Why did none of them have a face? Fine hid behind Rein.

"Wh-why don't any of them have a face!?" Fine asked.

"Oh? Well, they're faceless. Don't worry, it's normal here in Wonderland~!" White said cheerfully.

"Normal?" Rein asked.

"Yes, I'll explain it to you later. For now, let's get you two inside and find a place for you both to stay!" White headed behind the circus tent. There were small buildings, kind of like a small house fit for two people. White continued to walk further in until they came to a much larger building.

"This is where Black and I stay, you two are free to stay here as well, and you must both be tired." He said happily.

"Oh, yes, thank you." Fine and Rein said and bowed. White smiled and led them both inside.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Just when the girl's settled down in their beds the sun came into the sky. It had become morning.

"Eh!?" Both girls said and looked out the window. Was it not just night a couple of seconds ago?

"Can you both not sleep?" White came into the room.

"I-It was night, but now it's morning!" Fine said.

"Oh, this is normal as well. Day, afternoon, and night, they all come at random order and stay for different periods of time. Some shorter or longer than others." He explained.

"I see…Well since the sun is out I don't want to go to sleep." Rein said and got up from her bed, "Besides, I couldn't sleep in this dress anyway."

"Yeah, is there a shop nearby? We should get some normal clothes and some pajamas or something." Fine said.

"Yes, there's a town near here. I can escort you to if you'd like." White said.

"Really? Thank you!" Both girls said. The three headed out of the building and towards the town.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

When they finally got into town people began looking at them, or at least the girls assumed since their heads were all turned to their direction. Rein looked down at what they were wearing; evening gowns and tiaras on their head. Of course it would be unusual here; they probably do not have princesses here.

"Well, let's hurry and get to the clothes shop!" Rein said. White showed them the way. When they got inside they saw many beautiful clothes. Rein quickly began looking for the cutest outfit. Fine could care less as to what she would wear, but she decided she would prefer something similar to her outfit back home. Even if they were much older now she still preferred the clothes she wore as a child.

"Hey, Fine! What about these?" Rein asked. She pulled out two dresses. A pink one with two hearts to the bottom left of the dress and a dark blue one with two stars on the bottom right.

"I think they'd look good with these too!" Rein then got two jackets that would end just below their chests; a red one with a light pink trimming towards the bottom of the jacket and the sleeves. The other was a blue jacket with a light blue trimming. She also had a pair of red and white tennis shoes and blue boots with gold.

"Those look nice." Fine smiled. The girls decided to quickly change into their new outfits quickly and just leave in them. As they walked out they saw two people; girl who looked to be about their age, maybe a little older and a man. The girl had on a blue dress and white apron. A blue bow sat atop her beautiful dirty blonde hair. She had turquoise eyes. The man wore punk style clothes and had cat ears and tail.

"Oh, hello there Alice, Boris." White called out to them. When they both looked over their gaze only went to White for a mere second before turning to the girls. They slightly flinched at their stares as they held confusion and looked slightly…angry? Perhaps that was not the right word. They both approached the three.

"Who are they?" Boris asked. He looked down at the girl and cupped Fine face who slightly blushed at the contact, "New role holders? They do have faces."

"No, not role holders, they are new _**foreigners**_." As those words escaped White lips Boris and Alice continuously looked back and forth to both girls.

"Since when did they..?" Alice began.

"Oh they've been here since the last night period so not very long. We just came to get them new clothes since they were wearing something along the lines of princess clothing." White said.

"Princess clothing?" Boris asked raising an eyebrow. White nodded.

"I'm guessing they're not from Alice's world." White said.

"Well then where are they from?" Alice asked, "And why did two new foreigners suddenly appear?"

"Aww~ is Alice sad that she is no longer the only foreigner?" Boris teased.

"Hardly…" Alice answered. As the three of them began conversing of Fine and Rein the girls began to feel uncomfortable.

"What should we do?" Fine asked whispering.

"What should we do?" Rein asked whispering.

"Leave?" Fine asked whispering.

"Leave?" Rein asked whispering.

"Let's leave." The girls whispered and left the three to their conversation. They did not seem to notice at all.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

When the two finally stopped walking they ended up in front of a tower. They had gone the wrong way.

"Maybe we should head back." Fine said.

"Why? It'll be okay to explore right? After all, those cards said this could be a fun adventure!" Rein said.

"I-I guess…" Fine said. The girls headed to the tower and looked around. They did not want to disturb who was inside, so they decided to just look around the outside. As they were walking around they saw a clock outside. It was strange they were about to approach it when they heard a voice.

"Hey! Who are you two and what are you doing here?" A voice said, judging by how low it was it was probably a man. Both girls flinched and turned around. They saw a man with short black hair, he was wearing a uniform and Rein could swear she saw a tattoo of some sort on his neck.

"We….We're sorry!" They both said, "We were just curious!" At that moment the man eyes widened. They both had faces! New role holders? No, he would have been aware of them if that were the case. Foreigners? Did Nightmare help someone bring them here? Or did he bring them here?

"Come with me you two." He said. The girls looked at him then to each other.

"What should we do?" Fine asked.

"Should we go?" Rein asked.

"Or stay?" Fine asked. They both looked back to the man who raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" He asked.

"Let's go." Rein said.

"Really? You're not going to…hurt us right?" Fine asked. He shook his head.

"Of course not, I just want to see who brought you two foreigners here." He said. He led the girls into the tower.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

When they entered the tower they were quickly escorted to an office. A man was at the desk currently asleep. He had silver hair.

"And he's still not working." The black-haired man mumbled.

"Lord Nightmare! Wake up! There is something I must speak to you about." The man said. The man seemed to have flinched as he slowly got up. They could see he had one eye covered with an eye patch and the visible one was a black color. He first looked at the man, but then his gazed turned to the girls. The girls looked at the man as well. If he was a lord then they would have to be on their perfect princess behavior, for the time being at least.

"Gray, who are they?" The silver haired man asked the other man.

"That's what I want to know Lord Nightmare." Gray said. Nightmare stood from his desk and got his handkerchief out to clean the little drool that had escaped his mouth during his nap. He then approached the girls.

"And who might you two be?" Nightmare asked.

"I'm Fine." Fine said and curtsied.

"I'm Fine's twin sister, Rein." Rein said and curtsied.

"We are pleased to make you acquaintance, Lord Nightmare." They both said in unison, still curtsying. Nightmare slightly raised his eyebrow and Gray stared at them. Their way of acting and their current form of speech, just like a princess'.

"What territory did you two come from?" Nightmare asked.

"Territory? Do you mean were we live?" Fine asked.

"…Yes." Nightmare answered.

"The Sunny Kingdom." They responded in unison.

"Sunny Kingdom?" Nightmare repeated. There were no territories by that name. However, in Alice's world there did not seem to be kingdoms there either as she said she came from a country called England.

"…Tell me…what planet do you both come from." Nightmare asked.

"The Mysterious Star." They said. Both men stared at the girls. Nightmare has never heard of such a planet and he does not remember bringing them here. No one asked for his help to bring someone here either. How did these two end up here then?

"How did you both get here?" Nightmare asked. They tried to recall, but…

_**Forget…**_

_**Forget…they do not need to know.**_

_**You do not need to know…**_

_**This is all for your sakes.**_

_**And for Wonderland's sake…**_

_**Forget…**_

The girls clutched their heads and winced in pain. Nightmare grabbed Rein before she fell back and Gray grabbed Fine.

"Are you both alright?" Nightmare asked.

"It hurts…" Rein said. She slightly opened her eyes and they wandered to the doorway. She saw a young girl. She gave a small giggle and beckoned Rein over. She slowly got up from Nightmare's grip. She helped Fine stand and whispered something in her ear. Fine looked to the doorway and saw the same young girl in the doorway. The girls looked at each other and ran out the doorway.

"Where are you two going!?" Gray asked. He and Nightmare chased after the girls.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The girl led them both up to a high point in the tower and to a mysterious door.

_**Open it…**_

_**Your roles in this world will soon become clear…**_

They slowly approached the door and opened it. In the room were two cards. The same cards they saw when they first arrived. Rein picked up the ace of spades and Fine picked up the ace of hearts. Just then Nightmare and Gray came into the room.

"What happened?" Nightmare asked panting. The girls were about to answer when they heard yells coming from outside. All four approached a window in the room and looked out. Shadow-like creatures were attacking people down below!

"The afterimages are attacking!?" Nightmare asked.

"Afterimages? Those look like…the shadows back in Wonder Planet!" The girls shouted. The cards in their hands both began to glow and they turned into pocket watches. The girls looked at the watches.

"These are…"

_**Now young princesses…**_

_**Transform!**_

_**Transform…**_

_**Into the saviors of Wonderland!**_

The girls pressed the button on top of the clocks and the clocks began to turn clockwise engulfing the girls in a bright light. Gray and Nightmare closed their eyes from the brightness.

"Savior of Heart's Country, Princess Fine!"

"Savior of Spade's Country, Princess Rein!"

Both men opened their eyes to see Fine and Rein dressed as princesses…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

And it ends! What will happen next? Thank you for taking the time to read, I hope you enjoyed and please review! Also, Fine and Rein's outfits that they got in the shop will be posted as the cover image.


End file.
